Vida Adolescente
by MitsukiDRUU
Summary: Una Instituto donde solo entran los mejores estudiantes, dos alumnos que desempeñaran los papeles que abarcan a una corta edad de 15 años, rivalidad entre unos, el despertar de un deseo entre otros y la felicidad necesaria para ser feliz ¿Lograran conseguirlo? La historia de dos jóvenes que en uno de los mejores antros de la ciudad se conocerán y tendrán varias pruebas por superar.


N/A:

Hola bueno… este Fic es en honor a **"La edad de Oro SasuNaru"** Espero que les guste :D mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo para mis pacientes lectores que me esperaron :'(

 **.::Encuentro::.**

En uno de los mejores Antros de la ciudad de Konohagakure se encontraba un grupo de amigos, un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes de 15 y 16 años de edad, disfrutando de una buena noche en el Antro "Akatsuki" con un excelente escenario lleno de luce, algunas bebidas alcohólicas y buena música para poder disfrutar de la noche o parte de ella, la razón, el equipo de futbol de su escuela gano el trofeo de las escuelas del Estado y que mejor que celebrarlo en uno de los mejores Antros

Genial Neji, fue el gol definitivo que no hizo campeones ese es el espíritu de la juventud - decía un enérgico chico de cabello negó con forma peculiar

Jhm – ignoro un castaño con el ceño fruncido al escuchar a su amigo

Tiene razón Lee, Neji- hablo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color- Fue gracias a ti- sonrió

Jajaja vamos Neji no seas aguafiestas y anímate, esta celebración es por ti, fue gracias a ¡Ti! Diría Tenten –hablo un doncel de cabello castaño con unas marcas triangulares y de color rojo

Tiene razón Kiba-dettebayo – dijo un doncel rubio y de ojos azules con unas curiosas marquitas de tres líneas en las mejillas, sonriendo de manera amistosa.

Vez hasta Naruto me apoya, jejeje- hablo Kiba

De acuerdo, pero no beban mucho esta noche que mañana hay clases y tenemos que irnos antes para descansar un poco- hablo Neji al escuchar al joven rubio.

¡Sí!- obedecieron todos.

Aun no puedo creer que nos dejaran entrar a este antro, pues solo pueden entrar mayores de edad ¿No?- hablo Kiba

Si serás idiota Kiba- hablo una chica rubia de ojos azules- No sabes que este antro pertenece a la Familia Hyuuga

A tienes razón, Ino –hablo nervioso Kiba al haberlo olvidado

Todo fue gracias a Hinata-sama, ella convenció a su padre para que hablara y nos dejara entrar- dijo Neji y ante lo dicho todos voltearon a ver a una nerviosa Hinata al sentir todas las miradas dirigidas a ella

Eh...etto...no...fue...na...nada –habló una sonrojada chica de ojos perla y cabello morado

Aunque este Antro al ser el más cotizado de la ciudad no es del 100% de la familia Hyuuga- aclaro Neji y todos se lo quedaron viendo- anteriormente eran dos Antros muy cotizados y por eso ambos terminaban en conflictos al atraer a las personas por lo que los líderes de ambas familias decidieron juntarse y hacerlo más grande aun, para evitar "dolores de cabeza", por eso quedaron en un acuerdo de 50% y 50% de lo que recauden es para las familias- termino de decir Neji a lo que todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al no saber eso

Guau eso es genial –dijo Kiba al saber esa pequeña pero gran anécdota

Eso...tam...tampoco lo...lo sabía...pri...primo –dijo tímidamente Hinata

Que problemático es eso para las grandes familias –hablo un chico pelinegro al escuchar la historia bostezo

Todo te parece problemático Shikamaru, así que mejor no digas nada –lo callo Ino

Jujujujuju pero es algo bueno que se juntaran ahora hay más comida para comer- dijo un chico castaño de cuerpo robusto mientras comía

Y tú solo piensas en comer, Chouji –hablo discretamente un chico pelinegro que llevaba puestas unos lentes de sol

Tienes razón Shino- dijo Ino afirmando lo dicho por el chico pelinegro

Me lo contó su padre hace poco Hinata-sama, así que yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace poco

Y... –hablo Naruto y todos lo voltearon a ver- ¿Quiénes son los otros dueños?-tebayo- pregunto Naruto dudoso

Buena pregunta Naruto, ¿Sabes quiénes son? Neji- ahora pregunto Kiba al escuchar lo dicho por el rubio y despertando su interés

Mmmm No! –dijo Neji serio- Mi tío no me lo dijo, pero... -todos se lo quedaron viendo al escuchar lo que iba a decir- me dijo que cuando lo conociera nunca lo hiciera enojar pues los otros dueños al parecer no son muy amistosos ni paciente, pues al igual que los Hyuuga son personas muy poderosas quizá hasta un poco más que los Hyuuga fue lo dicho por mi tío –se puso serio y todos no comprendían lo dicho por el castaño

Bueno, no es tiempo de preocuparnos y mejor disfrutemos un poco pues tenemos que irnos antes ¿No? –dijo Kiba

¡Sí! –fue en grito de todos menos de Hinata, Neji , Shino y Shikamaru, que apenas y perezosamente respondió este ultimo

De todos los jóvenes que habían ido al antro solo Kiba, Naruto, Ino, Chouji, Lee y Tenten habían salido a la pista de baile, las 2 chicas fueron en busca de chicos con los cuales podrían bailar, mientras los varones y donceles bailaban entre ellos.

Los chicos que se quedaron sentados Shikamaru, Neji y Shino fue porque les resultaba fastidioso que las chicas solteras que se encontraban esa noche se les acercaran, como otras noches también sucedía pero en las fiestas organizadas por su Instituto. Por otra parte Hinata se quedó por su timidez aunque antes Ino y Tenten trataron de convencerla si éxito alguno.

Ino y Tenten parece que ya cazaron a unos chicos –dijo Chouji al ver a sus dos amigos con dos chicos, uno de los chicos el que estaba bailando con Ino tenía el cabello morado de tono suave que solo se alcanzaba a ver por detrás y el otro que bailaba con Tenten tenía el cabello anaranjado y era un poco más alto que el otro.

Jajajaja tienes razón –dijo Kiba al ver a los muchachos y sus amigas bailando del otro lado de la pista de baile

 ***o*O*o*O*Ino y Tenten *O*o*O*o***

Las chicas se mantenían juntas pero acompañado de sus parejas con cada una por su parte bailando

Gracias por mi invitación – sonrió coquetamente Ino a su acompañante

No fue nada, preciosa –sonrió el chico con su extraños dientes de tiburón

Y no me has dicho ¿cómo te llamas? –pregunto Ino

Me llamo Suigetsu Hozuki y ¿Tu? – contesto el chico

Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, mucho gusto –sonrió la rubia

En el lado de Tenten también hubo presentaciones

¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? –pregunto Tenten

Jugo- contesto el peli naranja

Yo soy Tenten –sonrió amablemente la chica

Mucho gusto –dijo jugo amablemente

Igualmente –dijo Tenten

 ***o*O*o*O*En la mesa *O*o*O*o***

Se ve que las chicas no tardan en encontrar a sus presas, que problemáticas –dijo Shikamaru con pereza al ver a sus amigas con dos chicos desconocidos bailar con ellas y hablando animadamente

No me extraña de Ino pero si de Tenten –dijo Shino sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo que veía

Jum –fue la única expresión hecha por Neji al no interesarse de lo que hacen las dos chicas, estaba más concentrado viendo a un rubio que se encontraba bailando, hasta que uno de sus amigos lo distrajo

¿Cuándo volverán a jugar? –pregunto Shikamaru sin importarle mucho la respuesta

Tal vez en tres meses, se dice que habrá un torneo entre escuelas de la zona para una preparación –dijo Neji viendo a Shikamaru – pero aún no se ha confirmado

Wow muy pronto –dijo Shikamaru- Esperemos que entren chicos que tengan talento en este último año

Eso espero –dijo serio Neji- espero que lo hagas bien como capitán, Shikamaru

Tsk que problemático –dijo el pelinegro perezosamente

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio todo el rato que su primo y amigo platicaban de futbol, volteo a ver a Shino que se mantenía fuera de la conversación y su vista la tenía dirigida a la pista de baile, siguió la vista de su compañero hacia la pista y en ella se encontraba bailando solo Chouji, Lee y Kiba, entonces se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien

¿eh? –se preguntó pero luego Neji y Shikamaru la lograron escuchar a pesar de la fuerte música

Que sucede Hinata? –pregunto Shikamaru y Neji solo se la quedo viendo

No es...esta Na...Naruto-kun –dijo la chica tímidamente a los chicos

Ambos varones voltearon la vista hacia el grupo de que bailaba enfrente de ellos y efectivamente Naruto no estaba, Neji se paró para ir a preguntarle a los demás donde se había ido.

Lee –llamo Neji a su amigo que se encontraba bailando extrañamente

¿Qué sucede Neji? –se preguntó pero luego amplio una sonrisa- acaso ya decidiste venir y divertirte bailando –ensancho su sonrisa

¡No! – fue su grito negativo

¿Entonces? –pregunto Lee confundido

Solo vine a preguntar ¿Dónde fue Naruto? –le dijo

Mmmm Al baño –dijo Lee

¿Solo? –se preocupó Neji

Si no esta tan lejos, no seas paranoico Neji –se burló Lee

¡Cállate! –le dijo a su amigo y regreso a la mesa donde se encontraba hace un rato en compañía de sus amigos

Neji al llegar a la mesa medio circular donde se encontraban los demás, les dijo a sus amigos donde se encontraba para no preocuparlos ya que el Akatsuki al ser uno de los mejores Antros de la ciudad debía cuidarse y más al ser menores de edad.

 ***o*O*o*O*Naruto *O*o*O*o***

Entre Chouji, Lee, Kiba y él se la encontraba pasando la noche muy divertida, viendo los extraños bailes de Lee, Kiba tratando de bailar de manera más sensual, Chouji tratando de seguir el ritmo y él captando la mirada de algunos varones sin darse cuenta.

Jajajaja este es ¡el baile de la flor de la juventud! – exclamo Lee moviéndose de extrañas maneras

Jejejejeje –todos los demás se rieron de manera escándalos ante las ocurrencias de su amigo

Chicos voy al baño ya regreso-dettebayo –dijo Naruto tratando de pasar entre la multitud para llegar a su destino

Había un montón de personas que casi le fue imposible llegar pero de alguna forma lo consiguió y paso entre toda esa gente, metiéndose rápidamente al baño de Donceles, al entrar se sorprendió no se maginaba que el lugar estuviera tan limpio pero no tenía tiempo de admirarlo tenía que apurarse si no se quería hacer en los pantalones.

Al salir del baño nuevamente vio a la gran multitud que me amontonaba y prefirió rodearla, pasó por el bar del antro y se acercó a pedir una piña colada para quitarse la sed que tubo al estar bailando con sus enérgicos compañeros

Tienen mucha energía –hablo para sí mismo sin ver que alguien tomo asiento a su lado y escucho lo que dijo

¿Quiénes? –pregunto un chico que asusto a Naruto al no percatarse de su presencia

Waaa ¿Quién eres? – pregunto espantado

Sabes que solo los Idiotas responden con otra pregunta- contesto un chico de tez blanca, ojos negros tan profundos, cabello negro que tenía en su cara una sonrisa sarcástica

¡Cállate! Teme –le insulto Naruto al chico que conoció

¿A quién le dices Teme? Dobe –se defendió del insulto el chico

No me digas Dobe –se enojó Naruto

Yo te digo como a mí se me antoje – dijo el joven

Ante la pelea entre miradas los que se encontraban cerca solo los ignoraron, después de unas fieras miradas retadoras recobraron la compostura y se presentaron, pues ahora que lo pensaban mejor ambos de peleaban uno con el otro sin conocerse.

Uzumaki Naruto- se presentó el rubio primero, ahora que miraba mejor al moreno y sin enojo en su mirada se dio cuenta que el muchacho es realmente atractivo y sin querer un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro que no fue notado pon el Uchiha

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke – igualmente se presentó el moreno, que sin enojo en su mirada el rubio le parecía hermoso y que era Doncel.

Momentos después de finalizar la presentación de ambos se empezó a escuchar una música que al parecer a ambos le gustaba

¿Bailas? –pregunto Sasuke a Naruto a la vez que le extendía su mano para que la tomara

Con un Teme engreído como ¿Tú?, No gracias –rechazo la oferta Naruto con una mirada molesta

Oh, será que no sabes cómo bailar –lo tentó Sasuke

Ja eso quisieras, pero bailo mejor de lo que crees – respondió ofendido

Claro que no sabes y por eso no aceptas –siguió molestando Sasuke

Te comerás tus palabras Teme –desafío Naruto con una mirada llena de determinación

Ya lo veremos Usuratonkashi –sonrió con arrogancia

Naruto tomo la mano del Uchiha y fueron en la pista de baile, Sasuke puso ambas manos en la cintura de Naruto y ambos empezaron unos rítmicos movimientos estando uno muy cerca del otro sin importarles centrándose cada vez más en la música, se soltaban y Naruto hizo unos movimientos sensuales que eran vistas por el moreno, se volvieron a juntar y otra vez empezaron los movimientos corporales a un ritmo sensual, cada quien a su manera hacia movimientos y algunas veces el atrevimiento de Sasuke al pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de Naruto pero deteniéndose en la cadera sin bajar más, sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara un circulo de jóvenes se organizó en su alrededor y les aplaudían o silbaban pero ellos se encontraban en su mundo, extrañamente.

Al acabar la música y a ambos tener su rostro a muy corto espacio uno del otro, de repente se escucharon ruidos a su alrededor y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que fueron el centro de atención de todos ahí. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus miradas estaban muy cerca, se alejaron rápidamente Naruto sonrojado y Sasuke algo nervioso pero no lo hizo notar, los demás tan pronto se cambió la música junto con la retirada del púbico y continuaron con lo que seguían haciendo. Se escuchó un grito de enojo

NARUTO! – grito Neji en dirección a la pareja y el grupo de Naruto se reunió

 ***o*O*o*O* Momentos antes *O*o*O*o***

Poco después de la pregunta que Neji les hizo, el grupo que se encontraba bailando se tomó un descanso.

Sí que esta genial la noche –dijo Kiba exhausto

Tienes razón –dijo Tenten toda cansada después de unas cuantas canciones

Oigan Naruto ya se tardó, no cree –pregunto Chouji

Con tanta gente seria imposible no tardarse –dijo Kiba

Todos le dieron la razón pues hoy el Akatsuki se encontraba lleno de gente. Pasaron unos minutos y una canción que todos conocían se escuchó.

Y ¿Continuamos? –pregunto Ino

Ve tu sola –respondió Kiba y Tenten, Chouji, Lee lo apoyaron ya que todos se encontraban cansados

No gracias – dijo Ino y se quedó sentada

Todo el grupo empieza a escuchar mucho ruido en la pista y voltean a ver qué sucede, pero a causa de tanta gente se les hace imposible ver qué sucede por lo que todos van de curiosas a ver. Tratan de acercarse, empujando a algunas personas y cuando llegan todos quedan sorprendido a ver la causa del escandalo

Ese es... –asimila Ino

Sí, es él –afirma Kiba

No lo creo –dijo Chouji

Se mueve con la flor de su juventud –dice Lee

Que rápido, cazo a un chico –dijo Tenten

Y no a cualquiera –dijo Ino

Tsk que problemático, con razón tardaba tanto –dijo Shikamaru, Shino solo se quedó viendo sin mostrar ni una emoción de sorpresa en su rostro

Na...Naruto-kun –dice Hinata, Neji que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veía, ese era Naruto, él bailando con un hombre y ese hombre no era él.

Al acabar la música y cuando todos comenzaron a retirarse, Neji dejó escapar la furia de su voz por un grito no muy alto pero si audible para la avergonzada pareja

NARUTO!

 ***o*O*o*O* Actualidad *O*o*O*o***

Ne...Neji? –se sorprendió y asusto el Uzumaki, si esperarlo Neji empujo a Naruto hacia atrás pero los demás lo agarraron antes de que callera.

Naruto se sorprendió por la llegada de sus amigos pero de inmediato se sonrojo al pensar que todos ellos lo vieron dar un espectáculo

Esa no es manera de tratar a un Doncel –la voz de Sasuke sin querer salió fría

¡Cállate! Uchiha –le grito Neji

A mí no me gusta que me den ordenes, Hyuuga –contesto el Sasuke

De repente en las espaldas de Sasuke aparecieron dos personas y se sorprendieron al ver que estas eran los mismos que estaban bailando con Ino y Tenten

Jugo/ Suigetsu –exclamaron ambas jóvenes

¡Yo! – respondió Suigetsu y Jugo solo saludo con una pequeña reverencia

Todos no entendían el enojo de Neji por Sasuke

¿Qué demonios haces aquí Uchiha? –pregunto escupiendo el apellido del otro- ¿Cómo te dejaron entrar a este lugar si tú tienes 15 años?

No tengo por qué responderte nada –afilo su mirada Sasuke

Entonces tendré que llamar a seguridad, para que te saquen de aquí –dijo Neji con toda confianza la cual duro poco

Hazlo a ver si lo logran –sonrió arrogante

Estas muy confiado Uchiha –se enojó Neji

¿Enserio? Hyuuga – sonrió más Sasuke- pero ya que estas aquí te lo diré, solo para que dejes de molestar-clavo su mirada en Naruto que solo se sonrojo, lo cual molesto mucho a Neji- Sabes que tu familia es 50% dueño de este lugar ¿No? –Neji afirmo con su cabeza, pero como hablaba el Uchiha no le estaba gustando- pues mi Familia es el otro 50% dueño de este lugar –sonrió con burla Sasuke

Todos se quedaron callados no esperaban a escuchar esa noticia, menos Neji más al saber que el no sabía quién era el otro dueño y el Uchiha si sabía sobre ello, lo que lo hacía enojar

Adiós – solo dijo y se encamino a la salida junto con sus dos acompañantes pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente paro- Usuratonkashi! –llamo

¿Sí? –pregunto Naruto aun sorprendido

Espero verte después, fue divertido bailar contigo– y le mando una sonrisa de lado y se fue, sin ver que dejo a otro sonrojado y ni sus amigos lo vieron

 ***o*O*o*O* Al día siguiente *O*o*O*o***

Naruto se encaminaba a su aula lentamente, pues casi siempre se la hacía tarde pero como dormir si un Teme no se salía de su cabeza

¡Maldito Teme! –se dijo para sí mismo

Iba tranquilamente caminando que no se fijaba por donde iba que sin querer choco con alguien tirándolo al suelo.

¡Duele! – se quejo

No esperaba verte tan pronto –escucho una voz muy familiar y al alzar la vista se encontró con- Usuratonkashi- el tormento de su cabeza,

¡SASUKE! –se sorprendió, Sasuke llevaba un libro entre sus manos y unos lentes, pero al ver su ropa se dio cuenta que iba con el uniforme del Instituto al que el mismo iba

N/F:

Mañana o más al rato los veo con la actualización :3

DRUU


End file.
